The Doll
by Kucing Gendut
Summary: Boneka itu berbentuk seperti manusia, dengan rambut pirang berponi, dan kulit yang berwarna putih susu. membuat kyuhyun tertarik./My first fic in this fandom/ KyuMin/ Mind to RnR?


The Doll

©Kitsune Diaz isHizuka

Disclaimer: all casts are belong to their self and God

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

* * *

><p><strong>XXXX<strong>

"Pagi _umma_…" sapa Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Pagi _Kyunnie_. Tumben putra umma yang tampan ini bangun pagi," ujar sang ibu yang tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya didapur.

"Yah, _umma_! Begini-begini juga aku bisa bangun pagi!" timpal Kyuhyun kesal, setelah sampai diruang makan. Matanya menelusur sekeliling meja makan.

"_Umma_… _appa_ dan _hyung_ sudah berangkat?" tanyanya ketika melihat dua piring yang sudah terpakai.

"_Ne_. _Kyunnie_ libur 'kan?" tanya sang ibu sambil menyodorkan segelas susu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Um," jawabnya singkat. Di minumnya segelas susu yang diberikan ibunya.

"_Umma_ mau membeli kado untuk anak teman _umma_ yang berulangtahun. Kyu mau ikut?"

"Ah, Kyu ikut _umma_.…"

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum.

'hehehe… aku bisa minta dibelikan kaset game terbaru itu,' batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum _evil_.

**XXXX**

"_Umma_… _jebal_…" rengek Kyuhyun. Tangannya menarik-narik lengan baju sang ibu.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum, tangannya mengusap rambut ikal anaknya, "_Anniyo Kyunnie_," ujarnya lembut. "_Umma_ sudah bosan melihat kaset-kaset gamemu. Membuat kamarmu semakin berantakan saja."

"_Umma_ jahat!" rengutnya. "Aku 'kan hanya minta dibelikan kaset game terbaru saja. Lagipula aku sudah berbaik hati mengantar _umma_."

Sang ibu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya, "_Aigoo_ … kecil-kecil saja sudah perhitungan, bagaimana jika besar nanti."

Kyuhyun hanya menyilangkan tangan di dada mendengar celotehan ibunya.

"Sudahlah. Niat umma 'kan hanya mencari kado untuk anak teman umma," ujar sang ibu lagi. "_Kajja_! Kita ke toko itu."

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah ditarik ibunya masuk ke dalam toko mainan yang berada tepat di seberang jalan tempat ia berdiri tadi.

"Selamat datang," seorang laki-laki manis dengan _angel smile_-nya menyambut Kyuhyun dan Heechul—_umma_nya, ketika ia memasuki toko tersebut.

Heechul membalas senyumannya, kemudian ia menuntun Kyuhyun untuk melihat-lihat seisi toko itu.

"Kyu, jangan pasang muka cemberut seperti itu. lebih baik kau melihat-lihat, barangkali ada yang mau kau beli," saran Heechul yang mengetahui Kyuhyun sedang kesal.

"_Ne, umma_ …" balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Kakinya melangkah menelusuri toko itu.

"Ramai sekali di sini," gumam Kyuhyun melihat banyaknya pengunjung di toko itu.

Ia kembali menelusuri toko itu. kemudian matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah boneka yang besarnya hampir sebesar tubuhnya. Boneka itu berada di kumpulan boneka-boneka kelinci, mulai dari boneka kecil hingga boneka besar yang disusun pada rak bertingkat. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

Boneka itu berbentuk seperti manusia, dengan rambut pirang berponi, dan kulit yang berwarna putih susu.

Boneka itu berada dalam posisi terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan boneka tersebut, kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia menekan pipi boneka itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Pipinya empuk, sepertinya busa dalam boneka ini banyak sekali," gumamnya polos. Ia terus menekan-nekan pipi boneka itu.

"Boneka yang lucu dan—eh, hangat …" Kyuhyun baru menyadari, ternyata pipi boneka itu hangat.

"Setahuku tidak ada boneka yang hangat," gumamnya sambil mencoba menekan pipi boneka kelinci berwarna _pink_ di sebelah boneka manusia itu.

Ia lalu mendekati boneka berambut pirang itu lagi dan memeluknya.

"Boneka yang hangat. Aku ingin membeli boneka ini saja," katanya dalam hati kemudian menoleh ke arah boneka itu.

Namun tiba-tiba matanya menatap boneka itu dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. Kepala boneka itu pelan-pelan terangkat dan matanya terbuka. Ternyata boneka itu memiliki mata _foxy_ bulat yang terlihat imut di mata kyuhyun. Mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap imut sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"U-Um-Um… UMMAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Ia segera mendorong boneka itu dengan kasar hingga menyebabkan boneka tersebut menabrak tumpukan boneka kelinci yang tertata rapi dan akhinya boneka kelinci itu pun jatuh menimpa boneka yang tadi dipeluk Kyuhyun.

Heechul dan laki-laki manis penjaga toko itu pun dengan segera mendatangi asal suara Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?" tanya Heechul cemas. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun yang gemetar ketakutan.

"_Umma_… Bonekanya hidup _umma_!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah bertumpuk-tumpuk boneka kelinci.

Leeteuk—sang penjaga toko, yang kebingungan pun dengan segera mencari boneka yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya bonekanya seperti apa?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Boneka seperti manusia, rambutnya pirang, dan pipinya hangat."

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya. Boneka seperti manusia berambut pirang? Ia memang menjualnya, tetapi bukan di situ tempatnya, ada di bagian lain dari toko itu. Dan pipinya hangat? Ia semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Mana ada boneka yang berpipi hangat.

"Ah, itu bonekanya _umma_!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk 'boneka' yang berusaha bangun dari tumpukan boneka kelinci yang menimpanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Leeteuk tertawa, "Minnie, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" tanyanya sambil membantu 'boneka' itu berdiri.

Melihat itu, Heechul pun mengerti dan tertawa pelan melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Sungminnie… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Tidur _umma_. Sampai anak itu menggangguku," katanya sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"_Umma_, boneka itu bisa bicara. _Umma_, ayo kita pulang saja!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik _umma_nya.

"_Chagiya_, dia itu bukan boneka," Kata Heechul berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

"Eh, masa?"

"Ne. coba perhatikan dia, meskipun wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya seperti boneka, ia sama sepertimu, ia bukan boneka," kata Heechul lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil memperhatikan anak lelaki yang ia sangka sebagai boneka itu.

"Oh, pantas aja hangat. Boneka itu tidak ada yang hangat 'kan, _umma_?"

Heechul pun mengangguk.

"_Mian_, aku kira kau boneka," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne_, namaku Lee Sungmin, umurku tujuh tahun, " jawab Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya menatap tangan itu. Dengan ragu, ia meraihnya kemudian tersenyum. "Cho Kyuhyun, umurku juga tujuh tahun."

Chu~

"_Omoo_…" Heechul sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang mencium pipi putih Sungmin.

"Eh?" Sungmin sedikit mundur sambil memegangi pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Sekarang kita berteman," ujar Kyuhyun, dan dengan segera menarik tangan Sungmin menuju taman yang berada tak jauh dari toko tersebut.

Sekali lagi Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya itu. ia kemudian menuju kasir untuk membayar barang yang telah ia pilih untuk di berikan kepada anak temannya.

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

><p>AN:

Pertama, jangan lempar tomat busuk ke saya. #ngek

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mian kalo banyak kesalahan.

Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca fic gaje ini.

Kritik dan saran sangat di nantikan. :D

R

E

V

I

E

W

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka ^^


End file.
